Deseo
by nagini-verde
Summary: oneshoot SB. puedes sentirlo? es el deseo que me llama de nuevo...mi primer fic!.


_Disclaimer__: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de __jk __rowling__. Yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo __xD_

_Bueno, este es mi primer __oneshot__, realmente mi primera publicación. Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo._

_Dedicado a __mi__ sueño más__ real__ con todo mi cariño.OMG_

DESEO

Es la hora de la segunda clase. Todavía se ven bostezos donde quiera que se mire. Menos nosotras, Ravenclaws ansiosas de aprender, de formar nuestras inteligencias, deseosas de entrar en clase y aprender. Estoy con unas compañeras comentando lo que toca de estudio en el pasillo, yo no tengo el mejor día de mi vida hoy. Durante el desayuno lo he visto y ha jugado pícaramente en la distancia conmigo. Mirada va, mirada viene. Aun estoy en trance. Como puede hacerme esto con solo mirarme? Porque no me puedo controlar con él? Como consigue hacer que muera de deseo de esta manera? Prometo que jamás pasara de nuevo, me digo por enésima vez en los últimos meses. Cuando consigo centrarme salen del aula alumnos de Slytherin y de … Gryffindor. El va con sus amigos riendo y charlando. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, sus ojos azules increíbles se clavan en los míos. En ellos se refleja el deseo que desprenden los míos. Su sonrisa es picara. Sabe de sobra que me provoca. Adora hacerlo. Bien… juguemos pues… paso mi lengua por los labios, mojándolos en un gesto de lo más casual para cualquiera menos para él. Otra sonrisa picara y quizás con un toque lascivo, solo para mí. En su gesto, una muda invitación para un nuevo encuentro después. Noto como mi cuerpo se empieza a encender mientras por mi mente pasan retazos de algunas otras veces que nos hemos encontrado. Pienso en mi promesa. Sabe que acudiré a la cita. Yo también lo sé.

A la hora de comer en lugar de ir al gran comedor me dirijo hacia la biblioteca para tratar de adelantar trabajos de clase. De pronto, en un pasillo curiosamente desierto una mano sale desde un pasillo lateral arrastrándome hacia la oscuridad mientras mis libros caen. El cuerpo bien conocido de un hombre me arrincona contra la pared dejándome momentáneamente sin respiración. Sus labios cálidos y ansiosos ahogan mi intento de queja. Su lengua se mete en mi boca apresuradamente, urgentemente, apasionadamente. Yo le doy vía libre mientras la mía trata de hacer lo mismo. Las manos vuelan bajo la ropa, expertas, frías, haciéndome estremecer, desabrochando botones molestos. Sus labios y su lengua recorren mi cuello y mi pecho mientras con una mano me tapa la boca para ahogar mis gemidos de placer. Es delicioso acariciar su pecho moreno y suave. Recorrerlo con mi lengua una y otra vez. Pasar mis manos por su pelo, por su espalda, por su trasero perfectamente moldeado. Sus manos, entre tanto, buscan bajo mi falda. Encuentra lo que busca, mi cálida humedad lo empapa. Me besa lenta y lujuriosamente. Ambos ardemos de deseo, de desesperación por poseernos. El tiempo es escaso y las ganas demasiadas. Me pone de espaldas a él, contra la fría pared. Siento el brusco cambio de temperatura. Mis pezones también. Los acaricia delicadamente mientras me besa la nuca y la espalda. No puedo evitar que leves gemidos escapen de mis labios.

Noto como mi tanga resbala por mis piernas mientras sus manos y su boca siguen recorriéndome. La pared ahoga mis gemidos cuando siento sus dedos dentro de mí volviéndome loca de placer. Mientras, mis dedos tratan de deshacerse de los botones de su pantalón buscando un tesoro. Al instante, sus pantalones caen al suelo también. Con delicadeza estudiada separa mis piernas y se introduce suavemente en mi cuerpo. Sus manos me acarician. Las mías arañan la pared mientras gimo desesperadamente, sintiendo el mas divino de los placeres.

Nos vamos vistiendo y adecentando con calma. Nuestras respiraciones van sosegándose poco a poco. Aparentemente estamos saciados el uno del otro, pero no podemos evitar besarnos de cuando en cuando suavemente. Adoro sentir esos labios en los míos. Me vuelve a empujar contra la pared abrazándonos y besándonos apasionadamente de nuevo. Yo siento que me enciendo otra vez, el siente el mismo deseo por mí, no obstante, no hay tiempo ya. Con un último beso nos despedimos.

-hasta la próxima – me dice.

- quizás – le contesto.

Sonríe pícaramente como solo él sabe hacerlo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ambos sabemos que nos volveremos a cruzar por algún pasillo en algún momento.

El día vuelva a la monotonía de sus clases y sus horarios. De sus comidas y de sus charlas. De sus deberes y sus estudios. Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Cada uno por su lado con sus amigos. Sin que nadie sospeche. Sin que nadie sepa nada.

Soy una Ravenclaw. Se supone que te seleccionan para esta casa por tu inteligencia y la verdad, no creo que sea de lo más inteligente enrollarse por cada pasillo del colegio con Sirius Black. Sobre todo sabiendo que no lleva a nada. Sin pensar en nada. A sabiendas de que solo será deseo y placer.

Hace cinco minutos lo he vuelto a ver. Nos hemos cruzado en el pasillo y casualmente se ha tropezado conmigo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes. He sentido un leve roce de una mano en mi pecho, como un descuido, imperceptible para los demás pero increíblemente perceptibles para mí. Hace que mi piel se encienda nuevamente con deseo, con lujuria. En sus ojos puedo leer una muda invitación. En los míos puede leer mi respuesta.

Otra vez. Puedes sentirlo? Es el deseo que me llama… de nuevo… y yo le responderé.


End file.
